Not The Best Trip
by Someone Kewl
Summary: When Libby invites the gang to a private island will things get better or worse? JC and SL! 1st fic! THIS FIC IS DONE BABY! YEA!
1. Libbys Surprise

Hey!This is my first fanfic ever! I only am gonna write JN fanfics for now. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy!

I DO NOT own Jimmy Neutron...Cindy does! sighs

On with Chapter 1! Have fun!

* * *

Not The Best Trip

Chapter 1. Libby's Surprise

It all started when Jimmy and the gang were sitting in class starring at the clock and listening to Mrs. Fowl go on, and on, and on. There was only 5 minutes left of class and it seemed like forever as they watched the clock slowly tick, tock, tick, tock. A second felt like a minute and a minute felt like an hour. Finally as the last second ticked the bell rang and all the kids jumped up screaming and shouting! Jimmy and Cindy hugged then pulled away noticing what they had just done. Libby and Sheen and Carl broke out into laughter as they all ran out of school and headed to the Candy Bar.

"So what are you guys doing for the Summer?" Libby asked all of them as they walked. Cindy and Jimmy shrugged. Carl said he had to go to France to see his aunt. Libby eyed Sheen. "Well... I'm gonna..." Sheen began but Libby looked at him and threatened "If you say watch Ultra Lord all day I am gonna knock you DEAD!" Sheen gulped and said he wasn't doing anything either. Libby sighed happily. "GOOD!" They all asked why as they finally entered the Candy Bar and sat in their usuall seat.

"Becuase, well Carl can't go because he'll be gone but you guys can come to a private island with me!" Libby replied happily. Libby smiled evily thinking it's be great with just her and Sheen. Then Cindy and Jimmy would probably hook up. Jimmy and Cindy almost wanted to scream out YES but they held it in. They loved it last time! (AN: from stranded) Cindy smoothly agreed and Jimmy pretended he wasn't sure then later on agreed to go.

Libby smiled "Perfect we will be there all Summer and we will leave next week! Meet me at my house." Cindy had ONE question to ask "Hey Libby how do you have a private island?" "Duh! Cindy didn't you forget that my parents were going to Europe and had to leave me with friends, well they bought that place so I can go there whenever I want!" When they left the Candy Bar Jimmy and Cindy had thoughts rushing in their head of what might happen. And that they couldn't wait till next week!

* * *

So did you like it? Good bad? I need to know! Feel free to flame. I can take it. But I will only continue if you R&R! So plz R&R! And l8er g8ors! 


	2. Heading Out

Hey! I have dedications to:

quietthinker- Yeah! You pretty much figured out what I was doing with Carl! (love smooth operator)

PurpleNova898- THX GIRL! Ya rock:) (kiss kitty) lol

Kohirihiri- Thx for nominating me on the website! U rule!

I know these chaps are short, but chapter 4 will be the longest so far. These chapters will get longer by chap 4! I mean it! Don't give up on me:) Tee hee.

I DO NOT OWN JN! Cindy does sighs Well he IS a hunk muffin! LOL

With further ado: Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2. Heading Out

Libby was waiting patiently for Jimmy, Cindy and Sheen to get over. It had been a week later and they were heading to the private island today. The first person Libby saw was Sheen. He had his Ultra Lord mask on along with his usual outfit. He had a big bag with Ultra Lord's symbol on it.

"Hey Sheen! have you seen Jimmy and Cindy?" Sheen shook his head. Sheen then grinned "Maybe it will just be the two of us, if we're lucky." Libby sighed. "Sheen, it will be good if Jimmy and Cindy go. According to what happened last time. They could get along... VERY well." Sheen looked confused. "Um Libby I dunno WHO your talking about but it CAN'T be Cindy and Jimmy!" Sheen started laughing.

About five minutes later Jimmy and Cindy both came up around the same time, arguing. "NO!" "Yes..." "I told you NO and NO WAY! It is NOT possible." "Oh shut up! You know I'm right!" This bickering went on as they walked up to Libby and Sheen. Eventually Libby broke it up by yelling "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Cindy and Jimmy remembered what happened last time and shut their mouths. Libby again was satisfied. The car ride was quiet except for Sheen humming the Ultra Lord Theme Song. After 10 minutes Libby had to smack him in the head. "Whaaaat?" Sheen protested rubbing his head. Libby was silently flirting with him too.

When they got to the airport they found out they got to take a private plaine there! There was velevet chairs, all the food in the world, and a big screen tv with a bunch of movies and games for them to use. The pilot announced to them that it would be three days before they got there...

* * *

YAY! All you gotta do is R&R! Then I will have another update for you! Don't ask why I am rhyming! LOL! L8er G8ors! -Rachel 


	3. 3 Days On The Plane

Hey! Yall! I hope you like this chapter! It will be the last short chapter. Oh and just to tell you because people kept asking... they are all 12! Except Sheen who has stayed back 2 years!

I DO NOT own Jimmy Neutron! Cindy does... sighs

* * *

Chapter 3. 3 Days On A Plane

It was the first day of being on a plane. Everything was great. They played their favorite video games. Watched the newest movies. And even ate like kings (...and queens). Their beds were the best. They were fluffy and soft. They had their own bedrooms. The girls' rooms were pink and the boys' rooms were blue. They had a great first day.

The second day was okay. Jimmy and Cindy kept arguing over stupid things like what button to press to do a certain move when playing a video game. Or what the island would look like. Or a bunch of really stupid things like that. Libby and Sheen almost had enough but Libby told him the plan. The plan was to try to leave them alone on the island alot. Or to make them stuck in one spot for a while. Things would sum up to love any way. Sheen was sworn to keep quiet and help her. Libby was only doing this because she was getting very tired of the love/hate thing. She was going to put a stop to it sooner or later.

The final day on the plane was odd. Libby and Sheen kept going into one room to do stuff (plan what to do on the island). While leaving Jimmy and Cindy alone. Like if they were all watching a movie Sheen and Libby would sneek out and Jimmy and Cindy wouldn't notice for a while. But every time they did it just got Cindy and Jimmy to agree upon WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!

But, FINALLY they got to the private island. And that was when Libby and Sheen's plan began! ;)

* * *

Lol! Remember I NEED you to R&R! Because if you don't I will know no one is reading it... and then I will juts not update. So l8er g8ors! And have a coolio day! 


	4. SHUT UP!

HEY! YALL! I dedicate to Kohirihiri! She gave me the idea for

I DO NOT own Jimmy Neutron... Cindy does! (sighs)

LOL Thnxies KO! And this is where the fun begins LOL! Enjoy! Chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4.SHUT UP!

When everybody finally got to the island it was BEAUTIFUL! There was tall tropical trees with fruit and coconuts. Really beautiful birds and when they arrived it was alomost sunset and the water was dazzaling. "WOW! You never told us it was THIS pretty..." Cindy was in awe. Libby was just speechless unknowing that it was this beautiful too. (AN: Yea I know i said beautiful a lot oh well) Jimmy and Sheen even looked at each other as if they had no idea what to say.

After Libby was done staring she grabbed Sheen by his arm and pulled him under a coconut tree. "Okay the plan for today." Libby had begun but was cut off by Sheen. "Lemme guess we say we are gonna go do something while they are left to watch the sunset?" Libby stared in surprise. "Actually... I was gonna say that we make them share a cocomut somehow... but your idea is...MORE believable." Sheen slicked his hair back and looked at his nails as if to brag.

Libby asked Cindy if she wanted to swim with her for a little while. (Thus making Cindy have put on a bikini.) They swam for 10 minutes and when Libby noticed Sheen making signals to the sun, Libby just up and said that her and Sheen had plans to go have a "coconut dinner for two only". Cindy sadly walked back to where Neutron was. When Cindy lay down behind him she commented that his big head was blocking the sun.

"Yo King Cranium! Your head... move it already!" Cindy spattered like a snake. Noticing that then Jimmy blew up like he was fighting back worse than ever. "You know what Vortex?" "Why don't you shut your big mouth?" Jimmy commented cruely. Cindy wondered why she even commented about his head earlier.

Cindy had to fight back she couldn't show giving up with her effections. "Well you know what Spewtron?" "If I had a head as big as yours my mouth wouldn't even be noticable!" MAN! Jimmy had to agree that was a good come back. But what could he do, he didn't want to give up showing his effections... then something hit him.

Cindy stood with her eyebrows raised. Waiting for another dumb comeback. They were just looking at each other, like they were waiting for something to happen.

Cindy looked into his deep blue eyes. She seemed to think they were like an ocean. Like the ocean that had the sunset reflecting in them.

And Jimmy looked into Cindy's eyes that were emerald green. Like from the leaf of the flower that rested on behind her ear. He noticed her hair was down and... GAH she was wearing a bikini!

Cindy blinked her eyes as if still waiting. But she did it because when he looked into her eyes it felt as if the world had dissapeared behind him. And that he was trying to get inside her mind to see what she thought.

It seemed like a long time but it was only 30 seconds then Jimmy finally yelled "SHUT UP!" This jumped Cindy but she shot back "Why don't you make me?" Though as she said this she had NO idea that sentence would change their life forever...

* * *

LOL! HA HA! Cliffhangery! YAY! R&R! And I will give you chapter 5!

L8er G8ors! Happy JN TIMES!


	5. Libby Has To Know Everything

HEY yall! Wassup? This chapter is kind of funny... and dramatic so yeah. The next chapter is going to be all... well you'll see.

kohirihiri- Thx! AND I DEDICTE TO YOU!

kingdom219- Yes he is! You will see that RIGHT NOW!

CHAPTER FIVE! WOOOO HOOOOO!

* * *

Chapter 5.  
Libby Has To Know Everything...

Jimmy had a strange look on his face as if he was about to eat Sheen's cooking. Then... he grabbed Cindy by the shoulders, pulled her close and kissed her dead on the lips. He pushed her back satisfied "That will make you shut up for a while."

Cindy fell backwards on her butt. Jimmy had gone off to hang out with Sheen. Cindy sat right there quiet till dark. Thoughts ran through her head. Why had he kissed her? Was it JUST to shut her up? Did it mean anything? Did she deserve it? How did he feel? Was he crazy? Was it just a joke? So much stuff to think about. And one of the most important...

Why did SHE like it? No way! She couldn't LOVE him? Could she? No... ubserd. Cra- she was going to say crazy but then she remembered...

FLASHBACK

Cindy was standing infront of a tree where it looked as if she was carving something in. She was. Noticing more in the flash back, she had carved J+C Forever!

END OF FLASHBACK

When she noticed Libby, Sheen, and...Jimmy come up she walked up to Libby. Cindy said nothing but hi as the boys talked among each other. Cindy then eyed Libby as if something happened, like an emergency look. Libby took the hint and pulled Cindy behind a tree.

"What did I miss?" Libby said with a little enthusiasm. (AN: remember the plan) "Well..." Cindy began. "OK me and Jimmy got into a stupid little argument." Libby was surprised Cindy called him Jimmy and the argument stupid and little, this was gonna be juicy. "Anyways, he told me to shut up. I said make me, and he grabbed my shoulders and KISSED me!" Cindy said all that so fast she was breathing heavilly.

Libby had an expression on her face that she could not hide. She had to laugh. Cindy just started to stomp off very much in shock of everything that was going on.

"Whoa girl sorry!" Libby said still chuckling. "It is NOT funny!" "It is soooo gross!" "Like Nerdbomb has lost it!" Cindy exploded like a volcano again.

"Look..." Libby looked sad. "I have to admit something." Cindy looked strangely confused. "Wha-" She was cut off by Libby "Yea, umm I- well me- well... me and Sheen planned all sorts of stuff so you two would start going out...on... the island."

Cindy stared at Libby in awe. Cindy put her hand on her head and shut her eyes for a moment. "Sorry Cind...y?" While Libby tried to appologise Cindy was laughing her head off. Like she was crazy. "Oh my fucking word..." Cindy continued to laugh. "That is so not going to happen!" Cindy said laughing her final breath. "Nice try Libby!" Cindy said with a smile.

Sheen came running up behind them. "What is so funny?" Libby just had a look of humor and happiness in her eyes. At least Cindy wasn't mad at her.

"YO!" Sheen hollered into Libby's ear. Libby burst out laughing making Cindy laugh again too! Jimmy then came running up. Cindy and Libby looked at Jimmy. Then they looked at each other. Then starting laughing their heads off even MORE! "What in the name of music was I thinking?" Libby managed to blurt out. Jimmy and Sheen exchanged glances.

Cindy and Libby walked off ignoring the boys. Once again Jimmy and Sheen just walked off exchanging glances.

Later that night Cindy was trying to get to sleep. Libby stayed up secretly watching Cindy. Libby knew something wasn't right. Cindy wasn't laughing her normal laugh earlier that day. It seemed fake. Libby had to play along.

Why was Cindy moving around so much? Why was she staring up at the sky? How come she and Jimmy haven't spoken?

Libby had her head resting in Sheen's arms. Sheen had fallen asleep though. Libby seemed as if there HAD to be a way to get Jimmy and Cindy to talk again.

Cindy looked at Libby looking at Jimmy. Libby was switching glances between Cindy and Jimmy. And when she looked at Cindy and Cindy was looking at her, they both stood up.

"I CANNOT SLEEP!" Cindy almost yelled. Libby already knew it was about Jimmy. Cindy could tell she knew. "Okay... I give!" Cindy sighed. Libby smirked her know-it-all smirk.

"You love him Cin." Libby had to say it. Cindy sighed one last sigh before looking at Jimmy... whos eyes were wide open and in shock...

* * *

LOL! I love leaving you witha cliffhanger...

It gives me reviews quicker ;) R&R! PLZ! L8or G8ors! And I will update soonlyful... (soon)


	6. The Tree

Hey! Homies... I will cry at the end... (sobs a little)

kohirihiri- BOOYA YOU ROCK! GO ATOMIC SPECIAL MONKEY FORCES SQUAD RULES! GO SHEEN! YEAAA!

I DO NOT OWN JIMMY... (sighs) CINDY YOU STINK!

Aaaah... frigg that just read all ready... :)

* * *

Chapter 6. The Tree

Cindy's heart was pounding roughly in her chest. Had he heard her? No time to find out.

Cindy took off running. All Cindy was wearing was a green bikini that matched her eyes and a pink sarong wrapped around her waist. She was bare foot too.

It was so cold. She knew it was going to rain. Perfect time to...

She was crying uncontrollably as she ran. She had no idea where she was going. But eventually... she noticed she wasn't near camp. She was scared and alone. And her heart was going to break in half. She had tried so hard to keep this a secret. But... by Libby's stupidity...

NO NO! Why was she blaming Libby. Libby was just trying to make Cindy express her feelings better. Well now Jimmy knew...

SHIT! Reality had hit her... Jimmy knows the secret she has held. Since they were trying to save their parents from the Yokians...

She loved him.

Her hair was drooped because it had started raining. Cindy rested by a tree. She noticed the flower in her hair had fell out. It was a beutiful flower too. It was the one she wore when...

Jimmy kissed her. But he was probably trying to tease her. And she couldn't run forever. She would see him eventually. She heard thunder and saw lightning. Tears were pouring down her eyes along with the rain. This was too much drama for a 11 year old girl.

Back at camp. Sheen was still asleep. Libby was talking to Jimmy. "Did you hear what we said?" "Ummm..." Jimmy wanted to say no but he HAD heard it. "Go look for her Jimmy." Libby said sniffling. "Please." Libby was sad like it was her fault. Without arguing Jimmy took off.

Back where Cindy was she had her head in her hands. She was all crouched up under a little bitty tree. She was so cold. She should have changed into a warm shirt or something... she thought. She was just sitting there thinking of things rocking herself.

A loud noise was then heard. She remembered seeing Jimmy pushing her. She landed in a mud puddle. And when she looked up, saw the tree an inch from Jimmy... "JIMMMYYYYY!" Cindy yelled. There was a sudden thud. Then the rain continued to pour.

* * *

Oh... :( (sobs alot)

Chapter 7 is GREAT! But you have to R&R to see it... :)


	7. The Truth Revieled

Hey yall! This chapter is COOLIO! Plz read and I wanna thank and dedicate this story to...

purplenova823- thx for adding me to ur fav stories list!

kohirihiri- YAY! YOU COOL!

quietthinker- YOU GIVE COOL TIPS!

okicantthinkofastupidpenname- NICE PENNAME! YAY!

ok I will shut up and u will read chapter 7 ok ok!

* * *

Chapter 7. The Truth Revieled

Cindy got up running. Jimmy was almost killed. Because he saved her life. But that didn't mean anything... did it? I mean he saved a lot of other people's lives before. Right?

She didn't want think now. She was trying to get Jimmy up. Why wasn't he talking to her? The tree hadn't hit him... OH NO! Cindy wanted to burst out crying. She saw that his head was on a very sharp, hard rock... he knocked himself out. Unless he was... NO! She didn't want to believe herself.

"Jimmy?" "JIMMY" Cindy was trying to hold in the tears.

"Oww! WHAT?" Jimmy seemed frustrated. Cindy was happy but at the same time wanted to run. Did he remember what she and Libby were talking about.

When Jimmy opened his eyes he walked up to Cindy. "Come on we have to go back before it starts..." Jimmy was cut off by thunder and rain pouring down. "Raining again..." Jimmy said uselessly. Cindy just sighed. "Um... Nerdtron?" DANG! She thought. Smooth. Call him nerdtron after he risks his life for you!

"What?" Jimmy asked softer now. His voice seemed to flow with the rain. His deep blue eyes were so sweetly focused on her.

"Thanks for...saving my life." Cindy said that with all her heart. He could hear it in her voice. Jimmy just nodded. Like it was no biggy. Isn't he a modest little... nevermind. Cindy's thoughts were odd. She was jealous of him but loved him deeply.

"And umm..." Cindy couldn't believe she was going to say this. "About..." Cindy wanted to explode. "About earlier. it was umm... true. Y'know what me and Libby were talking about." Cindy backed away as if for him to explode.

She raised an eyebrow. It was a total silent moment. You could hear the rain die down and crickets chirp.

They just closed in so slowly to kiss. But then a sudden voice jumped them mad. "JIMMY CINDY? YOU ALIVE? WE HEARD A BOOMING NOISE EARLIER!" Sheen...

Cindy just angrily sighed. She folded her arms and rolled her eyes. Damnit! We were gonna kiss! She thought like she would explode.

Surprisingly, Jimmy grabbed her hand and pulled her behind another tree.  
He looked around the corner... "No Sheen good!" Jimmy spoke aloud.

Jimmy looked at Cindy again. "I love you too." He spoke these words quickly and kissed her on the lips. Cindy didn't know what to do when Sheen called again. It scared the hell out of her. She jumped and started laughing her head off. This was humorous to her.

"HELLLOOOO!" Sheen yelled. Then they heard Libby.

"Sheen, SHUT THE HELL UP! You are gonna scare the crap out of them." Libby commanded. "Okey dokey baby cakes." Sheen gave her a sweet look. Libby just gently kissed him. And softly replied,

"Don't call me baby cakes again..." Sheen didn't answer her. He just started smiling from the kiss.

They were right around the corner from Jimmy and Cindy so Jimmy and Cindy were still laughing really hard. They walked out from behind the tree to greet them.

Cindy's thoughts were rushing...

WOW! Jimmy LOVES me? Is it over? Will today be forgotten? Will anything be right? Oh my fuckin word! I just noticed he kissed me... because he likes me... no loves me. She smiled.

Jimmy's thoughts were rishing too...

Did I just do that? Did I just tell her I loved her back and kissed her. WHOA. Holy shit! What the hell is wrong with me? Well she DOES like me... no loves... he smiled too.

They both noticed that the truth was revieled. So... what was next? Then they stopped thinking about all that when they saw that water was coming up to their ankles even though they weren't near the ocean...

* * *

OK...

Need I say it R&R! I give kudos to all who do... cuz then u get chapter 8 (NEED IDEAS FOR MY STORY'S TRAGEDIES) (wink wink) l8or g8ors


	8. The Cave

Hey yall!

kohirihiri- U Rock! I dedicate to u!

purplenova823- Yayness! You cool person who likes my fic muchly.

icantthinkofastupidpenname- YAY! LONGER CHAPPI! Your wish is my command.

quietthinker- I didn't mean to sound so mean about the title things.

And thank you for all of your reviews! ;) COOKIES (with chocolate chips) too all.

I don't own Jimmy :( BUT I WILL SEEK MY REVENGE WITH CINDY!

Blah blah blah I run my yap... JUST READ CHAPTER 8 but I warn you it is a J/C fluff sandwhich!

* * *

Chapter 8. The Cave

When they looked around they noticed they had stumbled into a cave. And it was filling up with water. Libby and Sheen took off thinking Jimmy and Cindy were with them. But Cindy and Jimmy were still in the cave lookng around so very slowly.

"Why is there a cave on the island?" Cindy asked in shock.

"I don't know, I want to see if there is anything here." Jimmy started walking faster leaving Cindy behind.

"HEY! Wait up..." Cindy was scared. Water was filling up.

"Gas planet! Where is this water coming from?" Jimmy looked at his surroundings. As he did he caught a glimpse of Cindy. Her eyes had pure fear in them. Green with fear. She was looking around her. And holding onto herself. Jimmy stopped and she just was walking slowly.

"Are you scared?" Jimmy asked almost amused.

"HELL YEA!"

"Oh my God Cindy, we've been in way worse... wait... WHERE'S SHEEN AND LIBBY?" Jimmy looked in a circle for them. Then Cindy started crying and give him an I-Am-REALLY-Scared-Look.

Back where Sheen and Libby were:

"Oh my gosh! Cindy and Jimmy... where are they?" Libby put her hand to her face. Sheen was wiping off a stain on his Ultra Lord shirt.

"SHEEN!" Libby was scared and furious.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Jimmy? Cindy? We'll be at camp okay?" Sheen walked towards the camp. Libby shook her head. She just walked with him and if they weren't back by tomorrow she was going after them.

Back at the cave:

Jimmy and Cindy rested. They had took many turns. It was like a maze and they had no way out. They sat there together. So dark now. And up ahead there was a narrow path. They forgot their way out. The water was still coming up slowly so they sat on a rock that they found. Jimmy looked at Cindy. She looked so sad and freaked out. She was still in her emerald green bikini that matched her eyes, and the bright pink sarong wraped around her waist was now all brown and muddy. Her hair was still golden and long. The beutiful flower had fallen out though. But the best thing about her was still so beautiful and always would be her eyes. Shining green that sparkled, no matter how many tears, how mad she was, or how scared. Cindy broke the silence between them.

"I really do love you you know." Cindy just kept looking down.

"I know... and I know it's weird but I..." Jimmy began uncertain. He'd told her he'd loved her last time why was it hard now?

"Yea! I know you still hate me duh!" Cindy said a little harshly.

Jimmy saw her face when she said this. Her eyes for once were not shining green through her watery eyes. She acted mad but was about to cry.

"No... actually I love you too. I told you before." Jimmy replied putting his fingers through his hair.

Cindy stared, her eyes were shining brighter than ever now.

"Well I thought..." Cindy seemed so happy with that tone of voice. And once again I said "Shut up Cindy..." But I said it so softly because then... I kissed her, and not just a kiss. A really long emotional kiss. But when we were about to break apart we heard a...

BOOM! The cave actually burst and right beside us water came flowing in!

"Oh my GOD!" Cindy was slipping under the water that over took us. I held onto her though. I wasn't going to let her die.

Where was the water coming from? Cindy just held onto him as they went under.

Then...Jimmy got caught to a rock. Cindy tried to pull him out. Jimmy shooed her trying to get her to go without him. when she fiercely shook her head no he began to feel faint. So did Cindy.

But Cindy wasn't a quiter! She grabbed pne part of his shirt and the other part of his shirt. She ripped it apart. He was missing half of his shirt but he still was ok.

They swam up but there was only a few inches between them and the top of the cave. They pushed with their hand to where the hole was. When they got through the hole all there was was more water!

They grabbed each other's hand and swam up and up and up and up. It seemed as if there was no end.

FINALLY! They had reached air. They looked over and saw the island. There was the now broken up cave on the island. By that was a knocked down tree. And strangely there was water from the ocean and the cave was sinking lower and lower. How weird.

Who cared? Jimmy and Cindy got to the island holding hands. They blushed as they ran up to camp together. Only to see Sheen and Libby making out!

"Ahemm..." Cindy put her hands on her hips.

"Oh umm we were practicing CPR!" Sheen thought that was smart. Libby smacked Sheen on the head.

"Are you guys ok?" Libby sounded worried.

"Oh yeah. We are totally great we just took a little dip in the water..." Cindy said sarcastically.

"Well... the cave was sinking into the ocean. That's all. Then we almost drowned and had to hold our breath for like 10 minutes." Jimmy was also sarcastic.

Libby said her appolagies for both her and Sheen. Because Sheen was like counting the hairs on the coconut.

"77, 78, 79... WHAT?" Libby, Cindy, and Jimmy started laughing hard!

Sheen just shrugged and continued counting. "80, 81, 82..."

Cindy then smiled. "Libby come here a sec please..." They went under the usual tree.

Libby had a smile slowly smirk across her face. "You two love each other and it's official isn't it?" Cindy nodded.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Thefour friends watched the sunset. Sheen and Libby were cuddling and Cindy and Jimmy weren't 'officialy' going out so they just sat next to each other.

"Wow! Today was so not normal." Cindy and Jimmy put their hand in the same spot and pulled back blushing.

They looked into each other's eyes. And slowly pulled into another kiss.

Sheen and Libby saw this and started giggling softly. They also kissed.

Jimmy and Cindy finally broke apart like after 2 minutes. They blushed heavily.

"Umm... does this mean we are like going out now or something?" Cindy asked a litlle tough like.

"I guess... if you wa..." Jimmy was cut off by Cindy bringing him into a shorter kiss. "Good. We better be." Cindy said kind of playfully.

Jimmy rapped his arm around Cindy. She felt so happy with him. Oh my gosh! Cindy couldn't believe it! She was going out with Jimmy! The plane would be there in 2 weeks, so she'd spend 2 romantic and fabulous weeks with the boy she loved oh so deeply.

That night Cindy fell asleep in his arms. As he held her. He fell asleep to. It looked so sweet. Libby and Sheen were so happy that Cindy and Jimmy had hooked up. But there was still two weeks...

* * *

Yayness!

Ok home dawgs! R&R! And I except any ideas for anything! I am getting writer's block. I NEED IDEAS! (wink wink) L8or g8ors!


	9. Unexpected Vacationers

To all of my reviewers...

kohirihiri- I said it before and I say it again... U rock! This fic is dedicated to you...

PurpleNova823- You also so totally rock!

quietthinker- I know everybody should like a cartoon at the age of 99 no higher... ;)

Ok reviewers Choco Chip COOKIES! (licks chops)

Disclaimer: Ya da Ya da Ya da... No Jimmy... Cindy has him... (feels lonely)

OK OK I SHUT UP! Oh and I'm sorry for the long update wait... on with chappie nine!

* * *

Chapter 9. Unexpeted Vacationers

One whole week went by. Everybody had a lot of fun. They did alot of things together. And everyday the two couples were inseperable from one another. Libby and Sheen were still real happy and kept thinking about what Carl and the other kids from school would say about Cindy and Jimmy.

They were all talking about what to do for their last week there. But as they were they saw a hellacopter land right on the island. They all stared. Then the saw to people get off.

Libby was mad as the devil itself "This is a PRIVATE ISLAND!" The people came more into view. Then Sheen, Libby, Cindy, and Jimmy gasped with shock.

"Nick and Betty? What the hell are you doing here this is a private island!" Libby's eyes were wide and seemed to pop out of her head.

"Oh well. I'm smart enough to see that you're obviously lying because this is suppose to be Nude Beach. And horribly ugly people like you can't come here." Nick smoothed his hair back.

Libby laughed. "Oh my God! One: You are a nasty little pervert.  
Two: For God's Sake Nude Beach is is California!  
And Three: GET OFF MY ISLAND!

"Well I kinda can't now the hellicopter won't be back for a week!" Nick seemed mad.

"Nick let's go to the other side then so we can be alone and not bother them at all..." Betty had sweetness in her voice. Cindy just glared at her angrilly.

Cindy bit her lip as they walked off. She looked at Jimmy to make sure he wasn't watching Betty. Luckily he wasn't. His eyes met with Cindy's.

"You okay?" Jimmy asked quietly. Cindy slowly nodded.

Libby and Sheen looked at each other. This was going to be all messed up now.

Later that day Jimmy and Cindy were walking in the darker part of the island where there were a lot of plants and creatures.

Everywhere she looked she felt as if something was going to jump out and hurt or kill her.

When Jimmy saw fear in her eyes he put his hand around her waist and asked her why she was acting weird.

"I'm just SO mad Betty is here..." Cindy pulled away from Jimmy. Her fists at her sides. Her face all red.

"Cin..." Jimmy put his finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"They are at the other side of the island." Cindy smiled Jimmy smiled back. They turned to walk back. They had only walked a little bit. So it was easy to get back.

Back at camp Libby and Sheen were gone somewhere so Cindy and Jimmy sat by the ocean and watched the sunset.

A little while later Cindy said she would go get some fire wood cuz she was cold. She told Jimmy to stay. He did.

Jimmy just sat there for a while. Bored to death. He walked in circles for a while. He then looked up when he heard footsteps...

"Betty? You're suppose to be on the OTHER SIDE!" Jimmy looked mad.

"Well then I couldn't say what I wanted to say..." Betty said flirtatiously.

"No don't say anything!" Jimmy was mad as ever.

"Fine I'll just SHOW you what I was going to say..." Betty leaned in and kissed him. Shoving her tongue down his mouth.

But almost on que... Cindy came walking up with the fire wood. When Cindy saw them she dropped the wood and screamed.

Jimmy kicked Betty and went to chase after Cindy. Cindy kept running but in the distance heard Betty say something. She couldn't make it out but tears were running down her cheeks and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost.

"CINDY!" Jimmy had tears running down his face at this point.

Cindy stopped and sat by a tree. She was lost in the dark now. Jimmy came close and she didn't know. She had her head in her hands.

"Betty did it! I didn't do any-" Jimmy was crying and Cindy looked at him.

"I HATE HER!" Cindy was still crying and Jimmy leaned in to kiss her.

She SMACKED him.

"Ow!" Jimmy was in shock. She didn't hit him too hard... but he was getting a broken heart.

"You asshole. I'm not going back out with you! You kissed Betty." Cindy turned away crying.

Cindy was so surprised when she heard him swearing about Betty. Then she heard a small wimper of him crying...

* * *

Ok Chappie 10 up soon...

Clik on the Submit Review Button to keep my spirits up... with low spirits AND school the next chappie may NEVER come... (winks) L8or G8ors!


	10. Burn In Hell!

Yo Homies! LOL! Hi! My fic is ALMOST done! This is a strange chapter. I made up a song that is in hear too... so don't flip because you've never heard it...

PurpleNova823- YOU ROK! Thx for dedicating ur chap to me ;)

kohirihiri- THIS WHOLE STORY IS DEDICATED TO YOU!

quietthinker- Nice with the Red Snow... ;)

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own Jimmy? rolls eyes

Ok, ok, you waited long enough so read it already!

* * *

Chapter 10. BURN IN HELL!

Cindy looked at him as he looked down at his feet. Betty came running into the dark, cold, spot with them.

"Jimmy... what's wrong?" Betty sat by him sweetly. Jimmy's fists tightened.  
Cindy's eyes seemed to light with fire.

"Back OFF!" Jimmy shoved Betty into a tree. This made her MAD!

Cindy perked up a little. Glaring Betty as she shook her head and wobbled up.

"Oh my GOD! You are GOING DOWN JIMMY!" Betty flamed. She sighed and glatred at Cindy instead...

"No lemme get YOU out of the way FIRST!" Betty attacked. Jimmy jumped in front of them.

"Don't you DEFEND HER!" Betty snarled like a mad cat. Jimmy backed up. But Cindy was still behind him.

"You-can't-tell-me-WhAt-tO-DO!" Jimmy said exactly direct. (AN: I meant to type like that.)

"Then burn in hell with your little 'girlfriend'." Betty pulled out a rope.

"Why do you carry-" Jimmy was cut off immediatly as she tried to tie them up to the tree they were standing by. Jimmy slipped away but Cindy got caught.

"CINDY!" Jimmy ran but a fire had begun with the help of Betty's match. Jimmy tried shoving Betty towards the fire but saw the smoke in Cindy's eyes. The lack of breath he could see in her chest as she breathed up and down. Her lips pulling in air fiercely as they could. And her hair so smooth and blonde now dark and dirty and snarled. And the new flower she got was wilting fast.

Jimmy's heart sunk and he got SO mad he shoved Betty into the fire as she yelped in pain...

"AAAAaaaAAAeeeeEEEEAAAAAaaaaHHHhh!" Betty died in the burning flames. Cindy was still alive because she was up high enough on the tree. Betty was clueless to killing people... (AN: I think)

Jimmy ran up to Cindy going through the flames with all he could untying her as she drooped her head. She may not be alive. But Jimmy gave in through the flames HE HAD TO SAVE HER! Tears were falling... (AN: A song unknown seemed to play through his head as he saved her.)

_"I'm sittin hear alone looking all around."_

_"I see the light but I don't hear a sound."_

_"And I'm MISSING YOU ALREADY."_

_"I'm LONELY and CONFUSED."_

_"You were someone that I fell for..."_

_"To have and not to lose..."_

_"But I'm MISSING YOU ALREADY."_

_"You just tore up my dreams."_

_"And I sit here to cry because of all I have seen."_

_"I am missing you already..."_

_"I am all alone."_

_"I'm missing you already but..."_

_"My hearts your home..."_

(AN: I made that song up!)

Jimmy held onto Cindy as he collapsed by a tree. He had dragged her out but they were both brething heavily and burnt...

"I'm sorry Jimmy..." Cindy tryed to speak loud but it came out as a whisper.

Jimmy just breathed deeply looking at the fire...

"I love you Cin." Jimmy smiled at her.

They both slowly got up and walked back to camp as the fire dimmed down from the rain that now poured...

* * *

cries SOOOO TOUCHING! OK... I gotta write the next chappie and don't forget to review... IT MAKES ME HAPPY ENOUGH TO WRITE MORE! 


	11. Early

Ok... this is the second to last Chappie, then I am making a new fic which I hope you enjoy. The next chappie to this will be up tonite or tommorow... either way its short. But for the reviewers...

Kohirihiri- Story dedicated to you... SMILE

PurpleNova823- YOU ROCK LIKE WHOA!

QuietThinker- Do you really think quietly?

OkICantThinkOfAStupidPenName- I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS AND NAME!

SnowBoarder9- Thx :)

Kingdom219- LOL THANKS ANYWAY:-D

Disclaimer- OK U KNOW BY NOW I DONT OWN JIMMY I ONLY DO IN MY MIND...WHERE IM SAFE WITH MY THOUGHTS...

On with EARLY...

* * *

Chapter 11. Early

Jimmy and Cindy were happy to see Libby and Sheen.

"What happened to you guys?" Libby was worried.

"Fire...back...there...Betty...dead..." Jimmy said between breaths.

"WHAT!" Sheen and Libby were surprised.

The rain came down hard. It felt like knives stabbing through them. Everyone was so sad and cold. And what would Nick say? Would Nick get mad at Jimmy?

They felt depressed all of them. The only thing good... they had the loves of their lifes.

Cindy rest in Jimmy's arms falling asleep. While Libby was in Sheen's doing the same.

They heard a noise from the distance. As they looked ahead the same private plane that brought them to the island was here.

"It's early? My dad scheduled it to come back after 4 weeks!" Libby jumped along with her other 3 friends as the plane landed.

"Where's Ms. Folfax?" One of the pilots asked. Libby walked up and started talking with him and Sheen followed.

"Well... I take it we're leaving early..." Jimmy sighed.

"Yea... this was so NOT the best trip..." Cindy looked glummly. Jimmy put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well... for me it was..." Jimmy smiled his evil grin.

"What? How could you like it by all those tragedies?" Cindy felt a little tense.

"Because I started going out with you..." Jimmy spoke softly. Then they broke into a kiss.

"Ahem... I don't mean to butt in but we gotta GO!" Libby was smiling.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and decided to leave Nick there to get home alone or die... how nice of them...

THREE DAYS LATER

"Wow... it feels so good to be home." Cindy said to Libby as they walked up to the Candy Bar.

"Yea. It is gonna be a little quieter now though..." Libby nudged Cindy.

"Huh?" Cindy didn't take the joke.

"YOU ARE NOT GONNA BE ARGUING WITH JIMMY..." Libby hollered.

"Oh... yea." Cindy smiled. Libby was right. Jimmy and her were a couple now. They entered the Candy Bar only to see the boys.

"Ah Man! CARL!" Carl was now back from France and was sitting with Sheen and Jimmy. Sheen looked mad. Carl had ice cream all over his face.

"Libs! He ATE MY ICE CREAM!" Sheen pointed his finger threatiningly.

Cindy plopped down next to Jimmy as they laughed watching Carl, Sheen, and Libby argue.

Cindy let out a sigh of relief as Jimmy put his arm around her shoulder and people stared.

"You know what Jimmy?" Cindy eyed him.

"What?" Jimmy was spooning around his ice cream dreamily.

"I think this is as good as it's gonna get..." Cindy smiled.

"Well how can it get any better if it's the best?" He ate a bite of ice cream gracefully.

Cindy just kissed him quickly and forcefully then pulled away. For once agreeing with Nerdtro- no she meant Jimmy.

* * *

Ok... You guys rock... IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW YOU GET A BIG THANKS ON MY LAST CHAPPIE FOR MEMORIES OK BYE! 


	12. 14 Years Later

So... it's all over, this is the last chapter in this fic, (cries) but I will be making another fic pretty soon and I think you will all enjoy it! Now my reviewers... sit back and cry...

Kohirihiri- You were OH SO SPECIAL ILL NEVA FRGT U! (im me ok) lol

PurpleNova823- You are my buddy ol pal ol friend ol REVIEWER! IL MISS YOU!

QuietThinker- You are my fav. author and I hope you cherish this sad reunion.

okicantthinkofastupidpenname- I never got ur pen name but ill MISS YOU!

SnowBoarder9- Your reviews were boring but made me happy all the while.

Kingdom219- Your reviews were always funny...

I will miss y'all a bunch! I really will. I heart you all and not in a gross way, in a way saying we are the family of FAN FICS FANS OF JIMMY!

Disclaimer: For the final time in this fic... I DONT OWN JIMMY GOD DAMN IT!

On with... the last chapter...

* * *

14 Years Later...

College was over, graduation day was all in the past even...

Carl, still a lover of llamas, but head of the Universal Save The Llama Society. He even had his OWN PET LLAMA FREDDY! Carl was still very dateless. But he took advantage of it. To feel FREE. He may be 24 years old but can live alone. Unlike his buddy Sheen.

Sheen, still a nerdy, hyper active, no eyebrowed, Ultra Lord loving guy! Though Ultra Lord got cancelled Sheen went on anyways and made his OWN shows! Therfore, he actually GOT A JOB! He was the new creator of Ultra Lord: The New Ages. He had married the love of his life, Libby. He knew they'd always be together... somewhat. But he loved his Libberty A. Estavez babe ALL THE WAY.

Libby, still very much into music and fashion became a pop star. She lives her dreams. She even sings the theme song on Sheen's new show! She has fans from all around the world. But decides to stay RIGHT THERE ON RETROVILLE! As you know she's married to Sheen now and loves him a lot. She respects things about his aqwardness in a good way. And she is still best friends with Cindy... who has a... KID? WTF! AA IVE LOST IT!

Cindy, (AN: YOU ARE GONNA FLIP) well um has a kid... LOL ROFL! JK! I can't believe you fell for that! LOL OMG ROFL! Anyways.  
Cindy is just her for right now. She is ENGAGED to Jimmy. They have had their ups and downs but relationship has gotten better. The love each other so much. She even holds a 24 carrot gold necklace that Jimmy gave her.

Jimmy, still smart, brainy, show-offy, and has the same hair-do... loves Cindy more than science. (AN: YOU KNOW THATS A COMPLIMENT PPL COME ON!) He has his friends, family, lab, dog, everything he always loved. Including the big mouthed human Cynthia Aurora Vortex Soon To Be... Neutron.

They all went to that same private island on graduation day. And something happened Jimmy and Cindy would never forget...

They walked to the tree that had burned down a bit from that same fire that killed Betty, and no one knows what the hell happened to Nick really...

Anyways, they were looking at the burn marks when something was resembled in the burns and ashes that had gotten so old...

'J+C' It said almost visible. HOW COULD SOMETHING BE WRITTEN THREW BURNED WOOD YOU MAY ASK...

But it wasn't written. It was just seeming to show that with the old ashes. How? They had no idea. But one way or another they looked at each other in astonishment and broke into a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, (AN: Five days later, sleepily) loong, lo-ng, l, l, lo, long... time.

That was when they knew something for a moment... this was what it would be like every day. For the rest of their lives...

Even when they get old and die... those ashes stay there forever spelling the letters, J and C... which truly mean forever isn't long enough. Even as the wind blows by, calling their names. Those letters will ALWAYS be in the tree. J and C forever... and knowing that after all... That WAS The Best Trip!

* * *

Ok... I get it. TO FLUFFY RIGHT? AAA well you'll like the next fic! Just review your final thoughts ok? BYE! LOVE YOU ALL 


End file.
